


Journey to Somewhere

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Implied Mpreg, M/M, OOC characters, Violence, extreme torture, too much will give it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Song inspired fic - Each chapter is inspired by a certain song...Soo (Credits to songs included)Harry learns about who he really is, and why he was born.  His connection to Voldemort is not a horcux but something else.AU in all the areas where my story does not match.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 36
Kudos: 453





	1. Prologue (Inspired by the song Take me to Church - Hozier)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. J.K. Rowling holds the copyright to all her characters.
> 
> Author Note: I am moving this story over from AFF. I hope you enjoy. It is finished and I will be posting each chapter one behind the other in no particular pattern of updating.

Love is a spark that ignites when you least expect it. Sometimes it grows overnight and sometimes it flames into existence one moment. This is the story of the latter. With twists and turns and a seductive darkness that can lead to salvation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort paced the stone floor of a room within his manor house. The word was the prophecy pointed to a boy that could end everything he was working towards. He could not let such a thing occur no matter what some of his followers had said. He would find this boy and destroy him and those who protected him. A baby was nothing to his power.

He watched the house with interest. Inside was the family he had heard so much about. The family of the boy who would be his undoing. They had been extolled as a happy and virtuous family. But if what he was witnessing now was any indication, lies abounded on the side of the light. The red haired witch shook the infant violently before putting it down in the crib near the window. He would be saving the boy by putting him out of the misery of this home. He walked with purpose towards the front door. Blasting it open he countered the spell from the Father and sneered as he killed the man. Walking up the stairs he heard whispers that confused him.

“I hate Voldemort more than you… I hope the prophecy is right… but I wish it were not you.” A female voice spoke with such disdain.

He walked into the room to find the redheaded witch standing in front of the crib. He cast a spell to send the woman to the floor and unconscious. He was curious… What could this woman have against this child that was supposed to be hers. He cast into her mind. Voldemort was shocked to the very core of his black heart by what he found there.

“Take the boy Lily.” Albus handed a tiny bundle to the woman. She looked at the tiny bundle and frowned.

“Who's it?” She asked impatiently.

“It doesn’t matter. He was born at the right time for the prophecy under the ritual of blood. He will be the key to killing Voldemort. Take him and hide him until we send his letter.” Albus stated firmly.

“Fine, why us?” She asked.

“Because you don’t care for him and that will build character.” Albus spoke with confident conviction.

“Great.” She spoke sarcastically. She walked over to James and they left.

The scene swirled until visions of their house coalesced.

“Stop it from crying.” James yelled.

“I’m trying, He just won’t quit. This is why we said we didn’t want kids. They never listen. Stop crying boy!” She yelled and the boy started crying louder.

She smacked the baby across the cheek and it stopped briefly before a higher pitched wail began.

Voldemort pulled out and stared at the woman. He just shook his head. He killed for his cause, tortured to get what he needed, but this he would never do. He had lived through such atrocities. This is why he did not believe in love. 

The woman stirred and stood. She stood between Voldemort and the baby and made to raise her wand. He cast the killing curse with no regrets. 

The room flashed green and then the light died down to nothing. The boy did not cry, at least not out loud. Bright green eyes looked at the older wizard with an innocent stare. Voldemort stood still frozen to the spot, something within him exploded when he met the eyes of the babe. It was new, and something he did not quite comprehend. He fell to his knees under the weight of that stare. He was there to kill, to ensure his plans would go on. This boy was a threat to those plans, but yet something was not as he had been led to believe. 

From deep within he felt the need to confess in this moment, to a baby. Words of everything he had done from Hogwarts to now came spilling out. Regret so sharp pierced him with every deed that fell from his lips. He felt unworthy under the green gaze. His whole plan, his goals, everything he had built his world around was offered up in that moment as a sacrifice to the child. 

Then a small hand reached past the bars. In the daze of the moment, Voldemort reached automatically for the tiny hand. One touch and the world shook. A slip of emotion clung to the clasped hands. The world exploded when it finally touched Voldemort. A flash of green eyes, a vision of two men entwined in passion, whispered words and then blackness took the Dark Lord.

“I give you my life.” Voldemort whispered as the magic took him.

The baby sat stoically, staring at the space where the Dark Lord once stood. His scar burned into his forehead. New magic flowed into his veins.

Albus strolled in many hours later to a quiet house, pieces of household items askew. He knelt over the unmoving form of James Potter and sighed. He knew what he would find when he went up the stairs. The blast on the door was dark as if it was scorched. He was surprised when he saw Harry sitting up in the crib. Lily lay dead in front of the crib. He wondered how the boy was still alive. Even stranger was how quiet the baby was. He felt an unnatural stillness of magic in the air. The boy still did not move much even as the older man picked him up. He had to move to the next plan if his project was to survive. Little did he know that every action was being watched by an unseen force.

Voldemort moved unseen with the older man as he walked out of the house. He lived inside the boy. He was weak, and he felt a part of himself was floating elsewhere, but he did not know what to do about that now. All he could do was watch and absorb everything that was happening to Harry. He felt protective of his newfound host. As they traveled, he pondered what had happened. He knew little of the boy’s heritage from what he saw in Lily’s mind. He would have to one day see from Albus.

It was unexpected this attachment. He had never felt so much in his life. The boy had opened him up to new emotions. Regret was never something he had ever felt for his actions. His actions had been just in his own eyes, the muggles were the heart of his pain, and muggle borns were just as guilty in his eyes. But in the eyes of this child, he felt a need so strong to prove himself. He had to wait, to see where this driving need would lead him.


	2. Tears of Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by song: Tears of Pearls by Savage Garden.

He prodded the weaknesses of the muggles through Harry. They were as brutal as he believed they would be. So many times Harry had done nothing but what a child would do, and they punished him harshly. Voldemort felt all the pain and anguish Harry felt. Harry wanted to please the muggles, but there was no pleasing them. Harry became withdrawn, and Voldemort would send impressions of hope and strength in Harry’s mind to keep the boy sane. Harry was his only companion for many years. Mixed emotions over who Harry was to him were constantly flowing through his consciousness. It wasn’t until almost 11 years later that Voldemort felt the other part of himself wake and a duality was born. 

Voldemort’s other part had latched onto a traveler. The man was going to apply for a teaching position at Hogwarts. He was happy to go along and instruct the man. He needed to find away to become himself again and remove Harry from the hell they boy was living in.

He left Harry’s mind more often in his search for a key to his freedom, but he could not bring himself to fully disconnect. He needed to touch the boy, needed to be near Harry. He had mused over his connection with Harry over the years. They were connected on a soul level that he did not understand. With Quirrell as his new host, he was able to glean more information. He watched Harry through the boy’s first year in Hogwarts. He could not communicate directly with Harry only send impressions. He tried desperately to impress upon Harry that what he was hearing were lies from Hagrid and Albus. They boy’s history was greatly distorted. The idea that those two Potters were the boys parents made him cringe. He needed to find out exactly who really gave birth to the boy.

Harry knew something about his life was not what others believed. There was something deep within him that refused to believe what others told him. He just did not know how to go about learning for himself. He did not understand how he could be famous for something he did as a baby. So many mixed emotions swirled inside him. He felt a deep connection to something he could not put his finger on. The Dark Lord and the way others talked about him left him angry. Not angry about what happened to his parents, but angry at how the others viewed the man. He was confused about that especially. Why should he care about a dark wizard long gone. The man was violent like his Aunt and Uncle. Killing with no conscience. Why was he not angry about that?

This new world of magic was amazing. It explained so much about himself and what he had done as a child. It seemed to open so many new horizons about what he could do and where he could go in his life. The Dursleys had made him feel so small as if he would fall if he so much as left their house. There he was confined, here he felt free. He wanted to explore and find out about himself, but there was this feeling that no one would really tell him the truth. He was a child so he was bound by the whimsy of others. So deep inside he harbored his doubts and anger for not getting the truth he so desired.

At the end of his first year, he wanted to find the stone… When he stood in front of the mirror, the Professor was oddly quiet… he had thought the man would be angry and violent, but he stood quietly waiting. Harry saw who people said his parents were in the mirror as he looked on. They did not look like the loving parents everyone told him he had. The woman looked at him scornfully and the man just had a blank expression. He just wanted truth. And he wanted the stone. The scene changed to show himself putting the stone in his own pocket. He looked down surprised to find it there.

Voldemort watched Harry, he felt sorrow for the boy. Years with the boy exposed him to more emotions than he had experienced in his life before Harry.

“Give me the stone Harry” Voldemort’s voice hissed out.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“I need a body, and I believe that stone will give me one.” Voldemort said.

“Why did you kill my parents?” Harry had to ask… the man was not what he had originally expected, so he thought to push as far as he could.

“They were not your parents Harry. I don’t know who you parents are, but I know it wasn’t them. I should not say more until I have more information.” Voldemort replied.

Harry shifted foot to foot. He reached into his pocket and held the stone. It felt odd in his hands, dead almost. 

“I don’t think it is what you are looking for.” Harry sighed as he held it up to both the professor and Voldemort.

Voldemort made the professor turn so he could look into Harry’s eyes. He felt what the boy felt and nodded.

“Touch me… Harry… Release me to find what will.” Voldemort asked gently.

Harry looked at the morphed face and looked down at his hands.  
He reached out intent on just pressing a finger to the face of the Dark Lord, but he hesitated. Instead he let his whole palm cup the face. He wasn’t sure why, but as he did so the Dark Lord released a sigh and the Professor and Voldemort vanished in a blinding flash that sent him backwards. He hit his head on the stone steps and passed out.

Voldemort felt his spirit release from Quirrell and told the man to leave. He watched as Harry fell back and tried to help the boy before he fell but could only pass through. He whispered words of comfort before he left quickly searching for something to help him get closer to a body. The boy would need him. He felt it in the touch. There was so much magic bound up in the boy, but it needed release. He would have to probe the boy’s mind to find out how far he could go in gaining what he needed. He did not need to endanger their tenuous relationship by doing something more damning than he had already done.

Harry woke in the infirmary wondering at the mixed emotions he felt after that encounter. He should be upset with Voldemort for killing, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate the man. He was growing more angry the more the headmaster kept from him. The anger burned deep inside far away from the surface. Even his friends did not seem to understand. They believed the older man without question. Harry questioned everything.

He kept everything locked away from the world so not to draw suspicion. He just moved as he was directed, lying in wait for the moment when he could learn some shred of truth.


	3. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This chapter inspired by Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Harry grew more angry over the years with each lie and manipulation. He felt as if Dumbledore had created a world of lies and he was the center of it. It wasn’t until his fourth year that everything came to a head. He left a stunned Cedric behind as he grabbed on to the cup and was whisked away from Hogwarts and the bloody tournament.

He met Pettigrew in the graveyard and walked towards the cowering man. “Where is he?” Harry asked.

Peter led Harry towards the small form of Voldemort. Harry picked up the small body and watched as Peter fed the necessary ingredients into the boiling cauldron.

“Will it work?” Harry asked impatiently.

“Yes… Yes, give it a moment. We both have to give what he needs.” Peter said as he stirred.

“I’ll go first.” Harry stated.

He handed the weak body to Peter before he took the knife and slit a cut over his arm and dropped the blood in. He reached for Voldemort as Peter handed the smaller body to him. Peter hesitated and turned his head as he cut deeply and screamed. The bloody hand falling into the bubbling mixture. Harry gently lowered Voldemort’s body into to the boiling mixture and stepped back as it began to bubble more and exploded. In the midst of the dark smoke a tall figure emerged.

Voldemort finally felt whole he smoothed his hands into his hair and looked down to see his hands. He smiled brightly and then looked back up towards Harry. They boy was staring at him open mouthed.

“Do I look that bad?” Voldemort asked with fear in his words.

Harry shook his head and blushed a deep crimson.

“My Lord.” Peter whined.

“Forgive me,” Voldemort said as he turned. He picked up his wand from where Peter had put it. He raised his wand and formed the new hand for his servant.

“Thank you master.” The words were dripping with appreciation.

Voldemort conjured a mirror and was surprised. He had expected his original body, not the one that had yet to be ravaged by his experiments with the dark arts. He turned to face the boy.

Harry drew closer, he was surprised to find the man closer to the Tom Riddle he knew from the man’s diary than the older wizard he had supposed. He reached out a hand then drew it back quickly.

“You don’t even need to ask.” Voldemort smiled and reached out to take the boy’s hand. He worried about what would happen, but knew from the years of research it was now safe. Part of Harry now lived in him as much as a part of himself lived in the boy. Harry reached out and took Voldemort’s other hand and they walked to another headstone and sat.

Harry did not want to look up into Voldemort’s eyes. He knew all the man would see were his demons that plagued him. The lies and deceit for years had ate away at him. The pain from years of abuse at the hand of his so called relatives ran deep. So deep he was not sure if he could be good or light again. His soul was stained with so much anger. He was not sure what Voldemort wanted, but he was the only one who never lied to him. 

He felt a finger on his chin raising his face to meet that of the older wizard. The man’s eyes shone so bright as he looked up. He did not want to dim those eyes.

“I confessed to you when you were but a baby, Harry… I know the darkness we share. Do not hide that. Use it. What do you need. My goals have changed since I met you. You are the master now. We will find out who you are and how to unlock the magic that I know is buried so deep.” Voldemort explained.

Harry smiled a dark relentless smile. He wanted so many things right now, He felt like there was a beast inside that wanted release.

“I want more than you dreamed of the first time. I need to know who I am, but in the end, I want to punish those that hurt me, but…” Harry hesitated, wondering if the man would see him as weak.

“But what? Harry.” Voldemort asked staring deep.

“I don’t want others to end up like us.” Harry whispered looking away.

“I see. My years of murdering recklessly are over. I need your purpose. If this is your purpose, I will follow.” Voldemort said.

“Why? You are powerful, why would you want my purpose? Why me?” Harry asked, so unsure of what this really was. He was only sure that Voldemort did not lie and did not want to hurt him. 

“You are something more Harry. I feel it, felt it when I came to try to kill you because of something I did not understand. You, as a baby gave me something I spent years trying to understand. Even with all my darkness you still reached for me. I saw what those Potters did to you. But when I touched you, we connected. I follow where you lead. Everything I have done since has been to find a way to be by your side for whatever purpose fate has given you.” he said.

“And if I want death and destruction?” Harry asked.

“Then it shall be.” Voldemort stated firmly.

“If I want to create peace and balance?” Harry questioned softly.

“Then it shall be.” Voldemort said as he looked deeply into the piercing green eyes.

“I want a bit of both.” Harry stated quietly.

“Done.” Voldemort replied never wavering in his stare.

Harry moved closer and whispered, “And if I want to be held?”

Voldemort’s breath hitched and he moved to close the distance and enfold the young man in his arms.

“Done.” He whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry sighed and leaned into the warmth he felt. It felt like safety, like truth and like home.

“My Lord, the others are coming.” Peter called out.

Voldemort nodded. He let Harry go. He used his wand to cast a glamor to take his previous form.

“Temporary, Harry.” Voldemort whispered.

Harry nodded and sat up. He felt a need deep inside, and spoke his concerns.

“We need to be wary, Albus may have someone.” Harry said concerned.

He looked up at the older man and felt a driving need. He gathered his courage and reached for Voldemort’s face. Older, greyer, but inside his head Harry could see the real face. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips against the Dark Lords. The surprise was evident, but Harry plunged in and let his tongue push past those lips to taste. The fire between them burned and Harry felt something snap inside himself. He pulled back and smiled. He backed up a few steps with Voldemort’s eyes still on him. He opened his mouth and let go. The power that had broke free erupted and a stream of fire flew from his mouth scorching a nearby headstone.

A sardonic smile played at pink lips.

“I think I will test each of your followers…” Harry said as he turned back to look at Voldemort.

“As you wish.” the Dark Lord said with a wicked smile. A kiss, they had unleashed power with a kiss. One he had thoroughly enjoyed too. He moved closer to the boy and wrapped an arm around the smaller waist.

They walked to the opening of where he expected his death eaters to appear. He let Harry go, but did not want him standing that far away.

Each one came in black smoke, cloaked in black and masks on. Voldemort looked at each one. He was disappointed that not a single one tried to find him. But it mattered little with the new path he was on. He would only keep the loyal with him, and let Harry decide the fate of the others.

“We have a visitor, my friends.” Voldemort stated clearly, watching each head nod solemnly. 

They each reacted when Harry stepped out from behind the Dark Lord.

“Each of you stretch out your hand.” Harry ordered.

“Do it.” Voldemort hissed as they all hesitated.

One by one they stretched out their arms and Harry moved to the first. He touched the forearm and grasped it tightly. Visions spun in Harry’s head. He stepped back and let go.

“Loyal” Harry declared and moved to the next and did the same.

Only one made Harry stop. When he touched the arm of the man whispers of several loyalties passed through the man’s arm. He turned towards Voldemort.

“Who is this one?” Harry asked with menace.

Voldemort moved and waved his hand. Severus Snape stood there looking surprised at Harry then stoically turned towards the Dark Lord.

Harry looked up at the potions’ Professor and glared. They had never had a good relationship, but it was based on the lie that James Potter had been Harry’s father.

“You have too many loyalties. I feel it.” Harry stated.

“Kneel.” Voldemort ordered.

Severus wavered, but knelt. He was fearful, Harry was a surprise. This was not what he was told to expect. He came thinking the boy would be a prisoner and Albus needed him to find a way to free him. The darkness he had seen in the boy's eyes just now confused him, as did the Dark Lord’s actions towards Harry.

“Harry, what do you choose for this one.” Voldemort asked looking at the handsome young man.


	4. Jar of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Inspired by Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry (Partial Influence Anti-Gravity by Lindsey Stirling)

Severus looked back up at the boy and shivered. This boy held his future in his young hands. He had never thought about where his life would lead for so long, but this place and this moment was not where he pictured himself.

“You have loyalties to Albus, Voldemort, Lily and someone else….Who?” Harry’s eyes bored into the man.

“I don’t know,” Severus said his eyes as cold as ice. He didn’t know. Someone from long ago that he couldn’t remember. It was a missing piece he could never undo in his memory. But he knew it was there, and he knew James Potter had something to do with it. He glared up at Harry. “Your father knew, and somehow wiped my memory.”

Harry knelt down and came eye to eye with the black-eyed man. “James Potter was never my Father. It was a concocted lie by Albus. What does he want with me?” Harry asked.

Severus shook his head, something tugging at his mind, but he couldn’t dislodge it.

“Help him, remember Harry,” Voldemort whispered in Harry’s ear as he put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Harry quieted, then reached out a hand to touch Severus’ forehead. He pushed on his newfound magic. The red flare surrounded Severus’ head and snapped tight before sinking in. Severus screamed with the pain, it was burning inside his head, tearing at something within his mind. Memories buried deep were being pulled to the surface and flimsy memories of what he thought was real were burned away.

Severus smiled brightly at ice blue eyes. The long flowing blond hair flowed over his fingers.

His lover, his best friend and forever. Lucius Malfoy smiled down at Severus. They were in a large bed, bodies warm against one another. Sated and relaxed. A bright white flash made them both sit up fast. Neither was quick enough to grab their wands before they were both immobilized.

Albus stood there, robes billowing. “Obliviate!” he pointed his wand at Lucius.

“Noooo,” Severus screamed wanting to reach for his lover.

“Don’t worry, he will be fine. It’s you he won’t remember, at least not as you are now. I need something from you dear boy.” The old man said with a sardonic smile.

Severus found himself being fed potion after potion as Albus cast spells he had never heard before. A warm feeling spread over his abdomen as he blacked out.

Severus screamed as the pain sliced through his abdomen. His eyes whirled around searching for something to latch onto. Blood, he could smell so much blood.

He heard Albus’ voice chanting in the background as more pain slashed through him. Then he heard a cry, an infant’s cry. “Well done my boy… a few more charms and he will look just like James… and of course we can’t forget, Lily’s eyes.” 

Severus groaned the pain was all-consuming. “Obliviate”

Harry pulled back, tears spilling from his eyes. His hand reached out to be surrounded by warmth and safety.

“What did you see?” Voldemort asked softly.

Severus was weeping and groaning at the pain of the memories. So much pain and hurt caused by one man. The man tore him from his love and forced him to carry a child. This boy, Harry was his and Lucius’ child. All the past rushed in overwhelming the dark man.

“Show him,” Severus begged.

Harry rubbed a few tears from his eyes as he stood.  
“Everything. I saw everything.” Harry whispered.

Voldemort pulled the boy into a strong embrace, glaring at the others who shifted anxiously at the motion. The others stilled.

“I need Lucius…Where is he?” Harry whispered against Voldemort’s chest.

“Lucius step forward,” Voldemort called. He did not understand what Harry needed, but he would follow where the young man led.

A movement to their left as a death eater walked forward, removing his own mask. His face was drawn and stoic, showing no emotion.

Harry stepped back from the embrace but kept hold of Voldemort’s hand. “Look with me while I show him. He also needs me to break the bonds on his mind.” Harry said loudly enough for Severus and Lucius to hear.

Lucius shivered. Severus looked to be in pain. He did not know what the boy had done, but it did not look pleasant. He would bear it for his Lord.

Harry reached and let his power flow as he touched Lucius’ forehead. Lucius screamed from the pain of the unbinding and was flooded with Severus’ memories first and then his own as the past washed over him.

Voldemort watched with more horror than he felt when he first discovered Harry did not belong to Lily and James Potter. Albus had tried to use his servants to create his enemy. But in the end, he had created a new more powerful wizard than he had imagined. He had created Voldemort’s other half and master. But Harry was not to be controlled and manipulated since the old man’s plan did not go well. Voldemort smiled inwardly. Albus left so many scars that he would fall by the hands of those he fought to control.

After a few moments, Harry looked to Lucius who was kneeling next to Severus holding the still weeping man.

“Where do your loyalties lie now?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus looked up from under wet lashes and took a deep breath.

“Only you Harry.” Severus’ eyes glanced at the Dark Lord who simply nodded to the man.

Lucius nodded his own ascent as he looked at Harry wondering what the boy would have looked like without the manipulations of the Headmaster.

Voldemort addressed the rest of the assembly, “If you are loyal to me, then you are loyal to Harry. No harm by anyone will be suffered lest you desire pain and retribution. Am I understood?”

Every head nodded.

“Our enemies are his enemies. Albus Dumbledore is our number one target. Go, I’ll call you when I have a plan in place to discuss.” Voldemort instructed as he dismissed them.

“Stay.” Harry addressed Lucius and Severus.

The rest of the entourage left quickly and quietly.

Harry looked up at Voldemort, who just opened his arms. Harry went willingly. His mind reeling from the revelations. Who did Albus think he was? The man broke so many people, so much damage from a man claiming to understand love and the greater good. What good is life without loved ones in it?

Voldemort just held the boy, letting as much comfort as he could flow.

Severus let Lucius hold him. He had been living half a life built on lies. He felt the love for the man beside him come rushing back. His world had been shattered and he wasn’t sure the pieces could be put back together. The man was married and had another child. He glanced at Harry and cringed seeing the younger man ensconced in an embrace with his Lord. He wondered how that had happened. The Voldemort he knew did not have the softer emotions.

Voldemort had them all sit as he told them what happened the day he went to kill Harry. Harry liked hearing it. The story was the only thing in his life that seemed to make sense and felt real. He held Voldemort’s hand all the while not wanting to let go. He was afraid he would have to go back to Hogwarts and what that would mean. He wasn’t sure how he could look the headmaster in the eye and not want to do something to the old man.

“Harry?” Severus called to him.

Harry looked up, seeing sorrow, regret, and hope in those dark eyes.

“Can you forgive my actions to you?” the darker man asked.

“I can’t forgive Albus. For you, there is nothing to forgive Professor.” Harry stated.

Severus winced at the formal name, but he didn’t know what else to offer.

“I would like to go to my home, to explain to Narcissa. She needs to know.” Lucius stated.

Severus reflexively leaned away from Lucius, but the blond wizard didn’t let him get that far.  
“We were first Severus, she will understand. There was no love between us, only a deep friendship.” Lucius comforted. The darker man relaxed.

Voldemort agreed that going to the manor was the best place to start. 

“Severus, you must take Harry back to the school now before the old man gets suspicious. I will expect you to protect him and bring him to me when he wishes it.” Voldemort said. 

Harry stiffened but knew it was best. If they didn’t have a plan, they had no chance. If he did not go back, things would get suspicious. He stood then pulled the Dark Lord in for another embrace before he stepped back and waited.

Severus steeled himself for the inevitable meeting with Albus. The man was cold as the ice in his eyes. He reached for Harry’s hand. Harry was hesitant, but then slipped his own into his father’s hand and they disappeared.

Severus walked them steadily towards Hogwart's main door. He was filled with so much regret over where his life had gone. The forged memories were gone, and all the love that he thought he felt for Lily was so small in comparison to the love that he had for Lucius. The old man made him live a half-life filled with scars and pain. He was angry and knew there was nothing he would do for the old man again. All the promises that Albus had given him were meaningless and built on lies. There was no way that he could ever believe the man again. 

Harry let go Severus’ hand and walked almost dejectedly towards the door. He knew what he had seen in the memories but with all their history, he was unsure. Severus was his father. This new revelation made him wonder where they would go from here. He knew the loyalty of the man would be unbreakable once earned. He felt that through the magic that had pulsed between them.

Severus stopped before he reached the door and turned to the boy… his son he corrected. He looked into the deceptively green eyes.

“I know we have not gotten along, for that I am sorry. I truly hated James for many reasons other than the fabricated memories. I want to do better… I need to do better.” Severus stated with desperation in his voice.

“I want that too. But until we have a better understanding of Albus’s plan. We can’t just be who we really are and let him know we know. There is more at play and I don’t know what it is. We have to be discreet about it.” Harry stated with conviction. 

“I can work on a few things. I can try to go over my memories to find out just what he did and that can give us a place to start.” Severus offered.

“Yes” Harry said, “In the end, the old man is mine. He has manipulated the wrong person this time.”

Severus smiled a sardonic smile, his son through and through.

They walked into Hogwarts together, but apart.


	5. The End Where I Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by "The End Where I Begin" by The Script. Again I remind you this is AU...

Harry tried as much as possible to be normal in the school. He was distant from his so-called friends as would be expected after his ‘ordeal’ as the old Headmaster put it. The headmaster was none the wiser, trying to be cryptic about things to come for Harry. Harry got the feeling the man had more plans. He was being maneuvered like a pawn in a chess game. Harry was not happy to return to the Dursley’s but he had little choice at this time. He was still underage and unable to do magic and no firm plan was in place. But he had a secret weapon. Severus Snape.

As part of the Order he could do spot checks on Harry, under the guise of questions raised by the Weasleys. The old man relented. Those were the days Harry would cherish the most. Severus brought a portable floo. This allowed Harry to floo to the Malfoy Manor where Voldemort took residence. The first time, the Dursleys were away for a week.

Harry was surprised the first time he entered the Manor. He was welcomed warmly by Narcissa and Draco. His own reception of Lucius was still wary. The man, like his son, had gotten under his skin and it pricked his stubbornness into action many times in their encounters. Though Harry tried, part of him was brittle on the inside after so many years of lies and false impressions.

Harry and Draco found an easier balance because the younger blond was finally civil. It warmed Harry to know that Draco had always wanted a brother. Talking was easier without all the old tensions between them anymore. Theirs was an easy new beginning compared to the others that Harry had to deal with. Scars still remained with Lucius, but Harry would try. They could all work with the mistakes of the past and move on to a new future.

Harry ate dinner with the entire family that first day. Lucius sat at the head of the table with Narcissa on his left and Severus on his right. Draco sat in the middle and Harry at the foot next to Voldemort. It was here that Harry felt he really started to live, here that he understood some part of what he needed to do. This family was broken because of one man. Ghosts lingered for just about everyone in this room. He knew he needed to do something, but he wasn’t sure what that would be. He wanted to release the pain for each of them, and for himself. It was as if that pain were being bottled up inside him and it wanted release. As he ate in the peaceful silence he found part of his magic was tapping inside him begging for release. Harry stood abruptly.

“Excuse me.” Harry said to the group before he left and went down the hall to the loo.

Harry closed the door and stared at himself in the mirror. He felt choked by something binding him from the inside. His eyes seemed to go on forever. He knew those eyes meant nothing. The green was not his own, nothing about him was his own. 

Here at the end of the lies, he wanted to see himself… truly see himself. He crashed his fist into the mirror as he screamed his own frustration. The shards fell and littered the sink and he took one piece and started cutting shallow cuts along his face. The small amount of blood was not enough. He drew lines on his arms with the glass trying to let the power out that he could feel bubbling at the surface. The blood welled up and splashed over the white marble countertops. Harry reached for it and smeared it over his face and hands, even pushing streaks of it into his hair. In blood he would cleanse the iniquity of the ghost that made him.

A flash in the mirror shards drew his attention and as he looked at his blood-soaked face, something inside him snapped again and a vision was released, washing over him. The sight before him morphed from a blood-soaked man, to a pale face with sky blue eyes and straight jet black hair. He saw himself for the first time… He was real, past the facade of the green-eyed mask. His tears mixed with the blood running down his face as he crumpled to the floor and gave in to the darkness that took him.

Everyone stood when they heard Harry’s scream and Voldemort was the first to make it to the door of the loo. He nearly stumbled over himself as he took in the sight of Harry lying on the floor covered in blood. It wasn’t a pool of blood, but the slashes were enough to concern him. Several healing spells, to include his own were being cast to seal the cuts. Voldemort reached and picked Harry up, cradling the smaller form and turning towards the others. Inside, he was soothed with impressions, Harry needed this, whatever it was.

“He just needs rest. He released another of the bindings on his magic. Show me to a room.” Voldemort stated.

The worried looks were still on every face in the crowd. Narcissa gathered herself first and moved quickly to show Voldemort a room that they could use. Harry was laid in the middle of a rather large bed. Before cleaning up the blood, he focused on the patterns on Harry’s face and hands. They were unusual.

“Severus, do you recognize the patterns of blood on Harry’s hands and face?” Voldemort asked.

“I do,” Draco replied, “They are runes… We just passed over a chapter on these, I read through it though, because I did not know we were skipping it.”

They all looked at Draco in that moment.

”Truth,” Draco pointed to the rune on Harry’s face, “End” he pointed to the left hand, “and Life” he pointed to the right-hand rune.

Voldemort nodded then cleaned the cuts and sent a skin restoration charm, so Harry did not have to worry about permanent scars.

“Why was it skipped over?” Voldemort asked

“I don’t know, the teacher just said it wasn’t part of the curriculum due to the Headmaster deeming it unnecessary.” Draco stated.

“We will examine it much closer.” Voldemort instructed.

Later that afternoon, Lucius looked in on Harry and saw that he was awake. He was about to leave to get the others.

“Stay.” Harry all but whispered.

Lucius turned back to Harry.

Harry reached out his hand and waited for the other man to take it. Once Lucius took the offered hand and sat down next to the bed, Harry sat up a bit.

Lucius was trying to hold back, but he decided to let his emotions show, instead of the stoic mask that he put on every day. He wanted Harry to trust him. He wanted Harry to know him and he wanted to know and understand the boy in front of him… His blood ran in those veins and he treasured family. Especially knowing that Harry was a product of the love he and Severus shared. Harry was a part of them. However that became possible, he didn’t care. Looking at Harry, he could catch glimpses… as if Harry’s face flickered from one appearance to another. A flash of sky blue eyes made him gasp. Another flash and some features changed that were clearly that of his lover, the shape of the lips… 

Harry reached out and wiped away a stray tear that was flowing down the man’s face. 

“Can you see it?” Harry whispered.

“Yes.. flashes, but yes.” Lucius whispered back in awe.

“Soon, very soon I can leave this facade behind.” Harry mused. “We all will.”

“The scars of our past may never fade, Harry. But I would like to try to start over and build something more.” Lucius looked sincere.

“I trust you, because my magic tells me where your loyalties lie. My heart is barricaded from so much over the years. I will try, but please don’t expect an overnight sensation.” Harry replied honestly.

He wanted to get to a place where he could trust and love, to erase the years of damage. But it was that pain that pushed him now. It was that anger that fed the flames of his power. It was also the determination inside him that prodded him further. He still did not know what he was, or what his purpose was. But he knew he needed something to change.

“I need your help. I will go back once the Dursley’s are home, but I will leave soon after for the Order’s hiding place. Once I have entered, I need to know how to open the floo. Right now the Order is the only contender for any resistance we have. The ministry is unaware, I would like to keep them that way for now. I know Voldemort had many other followers, and many are still in prison. My so-called godfather mentioned a few. But I need to know if they would be helpful. I have heard that the prison can drive one mad. I don’t need mad, that can make things more difficult.” Harry explained

Lucius looked at the boy, he had never really seen him until now. How had he missed the essence of Harry entirely. He had never seen the darkness inside Harry until now, but there was much more than the darkness he had seen even in himself or Voldemort. It was the more that had him nodding his willingness to work with Harry.

“I will teach you the two charms needed.” Lucius assented, “and look into who is viable from Azkaban.”

The door opened and Voldemort stood in the doorway, his old face gone, and the one Harry had come to look forward too was there.

“Can I speak to you alone?” Voldemort asked.

Harry heard, but he was too busy watching those soft red lips mouth the words instead of looking up to dark eyes.

Harry nodded and Lucius got up and quietly left. Harry watched the older man as he smoothly made his way to the bed. Harry wished the man did not wear a cloak, and as he concentrated on that thought, Voldemort stopped mid-step as his cloak vanished. Harry smiled then, the stark white shirt was form-fitted to a toned body, tucked tightly into the slim waist of black trousers.

“Harry?” Voldemort had reached the bed and sat gently next to Harry.

“Hmmm…” Harry hummed as he scooted closer and nuzzled under one of Voldemort’s arms. He pressed his head to the crevice of the chest that seemed to call to him. Completely enveloped in strong arms, soothed by the steady beat of a heart, he sighed contentedly.

Voldemort’s heart clenched at Harry’s actions, he still did not fully understand what they were or what Harry needed, but he was beginning to feel more than the physical flutters. He felt a driving need to comfort and protect.

“Do you know what happened in the bathroom?” Voldemort asked Harry quietly.

Harry squirmed as if he couldn’t quite get comfortable, “Sit back against the bed.” 

Voldemort let Harry go and complied and waited. Harry scooted closer and repositioned himself, more laying and pressing up against the older man and when he let his arms encircle Harry, the younger man moved only minutely before muttering “Perfect.”

“I felt a need to let loose, it was pure instinct I guess. I saw flashes of my true form.” Harry whispered, “I felt more magic break free. It was bound like you said. I don’t think it’s all free yet, but I feel like it’s getting ready. I am scared.”

Voldemort looked down at Harry, the sincerity of the gaze struck him hard. “Whatever it is, I will help you through it. We went through the memories many times and have found a few things. When you're ready, we can talk about them.”

“Not tonight.” Harry murmured.

“Of course.” Voldemort whispered back, letting a hand stroke Harry’s hair.

“Stay?” Harry asked quietly.

“Done.” Voldemort whispered back against Harry’s hair.

Severus had gone in search of the Dark Lord, only to find him with Harry.

Dark eyes dared Severus to say something, but he did not. He watched as Harry slumbered peacefully, one arm wrapped around Voldemort’s waist and head pillowed on Voldemort’s chest. The whole scene was peaceful. Severus smiled at that, for once his son would have some peace. He met the Dark Lord’s eyes watching him speculatively. He inclined his head and walked away.


	6. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and Night Vision by Lindsey Stirling.

Harry’s cheek cracked under the backhanded blow. The whale of a man towered over the boy, face purple with rage and hatred. Harry’s head was already splitting, he tasted blood in his own mouth and savored it. He let the pain and rage build within him. Tomorrow he would be gone from here. His body could heal, but his need for vengeance would not. He smiled when he thought of the reason for his uncle’s rage. Dudley was brain dead. He chose not to expose his magic, instead, he minutely defended himself and ran… letting the dementors take his obese cousin’s mind. 

He knew that no one from Voldemort’s band would touch him. But, the Ministry was another story. Evidently the old man had told fudge about the account Harry had told him that night. He was not sure what the Ministry believed at this point, but this action told him that they knew something.

Another blow to his ribs took his breath away as he choked back bile as it leapt to his throat. He lay still on the floor and waited for more, but evidently His uncle was done in that moment. Harry heard the lock of the door as his uncle left. He crawled to the bed and pulled himself up and onto it.

In the early morning hours there was a soft glow of light in Harry’s room. Tonks entered and saw the boy on the bed and sighed. His nose was crusted in blood, his face was purple with bruises and swollen. One eye was closed under the immense black eye. She whispered a spell to ensure Harry slept as she levitated him out of the room and down the stairs. Apparating would not be good for the boy, but there was nothing for it. 

Severus was enraged when Tonks entered, floating Harry behind her. His son… god, his son looked like someone had hit him with a bus. He had to muster every bit of control to school his visceral response to the sight in front of him.

“Put him on the sofa there.” Severus pointed, his hand shaking a bit as he spoke.

Tonks lowered Harry carefully and stepped back once the boy lay on the sofa. She watched with horror of all the injuries revealed by Severus’ wand. The boy had several internal injuries, a ruptured spleen, bruised lungs, fractured ribs, fractured cheek and a skull fracture right above the right eye. His nose was not broken, but the rest was far worse.

“Get Poppy!” Severus hissed out. He worked on the small areas he knew he could heal, but he was not experienced enough to touch the internal issues or the fractures. When Tonks left, he let go and let a tear slid down his cheek. He cupped Harry’s face gently, letting his hand slide over the dark hair.

“I’m sorry.” Severus whispered. He controlled himself as he heard the floo flare to life. He stepped back and let the medi-witch work. His arm burned, not a call, but in anger. The Dark Lord knew. He shivered at that thought.

It was Dumbledore the old man himself who came into the room a few minutes later.

“The Dursley boy has been moved to an asylum.” He stated as he moved to look at the young man on the sofa.

“This is unacceptable Albus.” Severus hissed back at the old wizard.

The old man pinned Severus with his ice-blue gaze. “He lived.”

“Barely. He can’t stay there anymore, even as much as I dislike the boy, I can’t condone that.” Severus spat out.

“Nonsense. The blood wards there are what he needs more than anything. I’ll ensure to send someone who can patch him up next time.” The old man informed Severus.

Severus seethed on the inside, but revealed nothing to the older man. He carried his son to an upstairs room. After locking the door, he sent the spell to wake Harry. He knelt at the side of the bed. He let his emotions go. The old man seemed to not care, it was as if he knew what was going on and condoned it. Even with his freed memories he could not seem to understand the depth of the Headmaster and why this could be allowed. His anger radiated through him and the utter pain from seeing his son in the state he was in wrenched at his heart. He was already crying when Harry awoke. The groan pulled him from his melancholy.

“Am I at the headquarters?” Harry whispered. His body ached, but the taste of blood was gone from his mouth. He wasn’t sure how much damage the man had done, but from the amount of ache he had within him it felt extensive. He looked over at Severus, it must have been worse than he had imagined. The man kneeling before him looked utterly broken.

“Harry…” Severus broke as he reached for his son. He pulled the boy to him and hugged Harry close. This was his son, they had slowly grown to know about each other over the last few months. He had learned to care more for Harry than he thought possible. It was like having a part of his heart living outside his body. And right now he felt powerless. He couldn’t protect his child from the evil of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry groaned as his father held him tighter and he felt the grip soften a little. He did not understand the anguish, but he let his father have his moment. He basked in the comfort, knowing he was one of only a few who got to see this side of the hardlined potions professor.


	7. Love me again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Love me again” by John Newman and “The Call of Destiny” by Rob Land soundtrack to TV Series Merlin. I am combining years 5&6 for story purposes. Harry is 16 in this chapter, Sirius is already dead (his character is not needed for this story) So like I said previously, this is an A/U just incase a reminder is needed.

Harry took his time warding the room. It was dark, dusty and unused. From his explorations of Grimmauld place, this room had never been used by the order and was small enough to have never been noticed. It would do for his purposes as he needed the fireplace that was here. It was not a large fireplace that was usually used for floo travel, but he could make it work. He cast the first intricate charm and the fire flared green. Then the second and the flames died down to embers. 

It had only been a few days since the attack, but he had recovered enough to move around and listen in on a few meetings. It was the last meeting that prompted him to search for a room like this. He needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. He had only a night before he would be missed.

Harry crawled forward having to hunch down to reach the fireplace. Once he crammed himself around the green embers, he dropped the floo powder and called out “Malfoy Manor, Blue Chamber”

He rolled out all scrunched up and his muscles ached as he tried to right himself. Strong arms reached for him and pulled him up against a hard chest. Harry took in the deep musk scent and sighed, reaching to embrace Voldemort. The man’s grip on him was tight and so welcome. 

“Please Harry…” Voldemort’s voice cracked, “Can I just torture the muggles just a little?”

Harry heard the desperation in Voldemort’s voice. “Not yet. Let them think they have peace. Once we have what I was made for, then we will reign down retribution slowly, taking their peace away slowly.”

It was times like these that Voldemort felt so akin to the young man in his arms. He was never patient in his life before Harry. But Harry’s patience made him see that there was more satisfaction to be had when things were well thought out. He let the young man go and stepped back.

Harry frowned at the loss of the contact. He let his disappointment show and let out a surprised gasp to find the older wizard falling to his knees in contrition. Harry moved closer and sank down. “What is it?”

When Voldemort stepped away, he thought they would talk and walk, but the utter look of disappointment speared him. He was helpless to the onslaught, his body giving out under the impact of that simple gaze. He gasped out trying to answer Harry. “I failed you just then, I can feel it so deep…” Voldemort cried out softly, a whimper leaving him as Harry reached out for him. “I…”

“Hush.” Harry said quietly, he pulled the older man into his arms. “I just wanted to be held longer, now I get to hold you.”

Harry understood he and Voldemort were connected. He could listen to the story of how they met over and over from the older man. He knew the connection was deep, but he did not see how deep until just now. Harry knew on his side there was also a growing awareness to Voldemort that had not been there originally. It started with the kiss, and now, though it was only the closeness of their bodies, maybe it was time to see if he could steal another kiss.

He did not want Voldemort to see his shell though, he wanted to show him his true face. Harry sat back and stared into dark eyes. He slid his wand into his hand and whispered a quick spell, then used the blood on his finger to trace the rune on his forehead. He did all this without breaking eye contact. He let his hands cover his face, and whispered “Truth” as he let his magic flood his hands. 

Voldemort watched as Harry’s eyes melted into a beautiful sky blue, his face thinned by a minute amount and his skin paled visibly leaving a stark contrast to the blue-black of his hair. Harry was handsome before under his forced face, but this was breathtaking. He was stilled when Harry smiled at him, dazing his senses. Only the intoxicating scent of Harry seemed to reach him with the heart-stopping smile. His eyes closed as Harry leaned into him. His heart raced, blood ran south and he shivered. All before their lips even touched.

Harry was slow, not wanting to alarm the older wizard. He just could not keep going without so much as another kiss. He pressed their lips together softly and sighed into the kiss. He let his tongue dart out and swipe innocently across the Dark Lord’s lips. Harry was rewarded by being allowed in. This kiss was fire and need where the first had been innocent and curious. He let his hand slide into the silk of Voldemort’s brown hair and pushed his tongue deeper and twirled it faster. He breathed through his nose taking in the deep musk and let his other hand cup the cheek of the older man. He could not seem to get enough of Voldemort’s taste, it was addicting, hot and spicy. He pressed closer so they were now chest to chest. He tilted his head, coaxing that amazing tongue into his mouth, he wanted to be explored back. Once he gave over dominance of the kiss, he found he couldn’t breathe, he could just burn. It was demanding, tender and so very hot.

Voldemort took over when Harry tilted his head and he could not hold back anymore. The kiss was too intense to start with. He moaned as he licked every corner of Harry’s hot mouth. His hands held the young man to him fiercely as he claimed that mouth as his own. He felt his own veins react like fireworks as white light behind his eyes sparked. He broke the kiss to take in much-needed air.

They stared into one another’s eyes drinking in each other’s souls. Voldemort only saw a dark angel whose beauty captivated him. Harry saw raw beauty and stroked the man’s cheek softly.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.” Harry whispered as a blush crept across his pale features. He took in a deep breath steadying himself as he stood. Voldemort rose with him and looked like he could not speak. Harry took the man’s hand and started walking towards the door in the room.

“We need to talk to the others, I have news and a plan.” Harry stated.

They walked slowly, Harry relishing the closeness and the hum of power in his body.

Once in the large sitting room Harry guided them to the sofa and waited until Voldemort sat down. He sat down and pressed up against the older man’s side not wanting to let go of the warmth he felt when he was near Voldemort.

“Let me summon them.” Harry whispered, picking up Voldemort’s arm and looking down at the dark mark.

Voldemort nodded then hissed when Harry’s breath coasted over the tattoo. Harry licked it then hissed the word “Come” in Parseltongue. Voldemort’s body shook violently with a new sense of need. He noted Harry’s sardonic smile when the young man looked up at him. There was no time to say or do anything when the rush of wind in the room darkened to allow for Voldemort’s followers to make their appearance. Harry just snuggled closer, pulling his legs up behind him as his head rested on Voldemort’s chest. It was like having a very sensuous cat curl up against his already needy and taut body.

Seven figures appeared immediately and then two more shortly thereafter.

“Lucius.” Harry called. 

The tall blond stepped forward eyebrow raised at the sight that greeted him upon arrival. He knew that his Lord and Harry had something special, but the relationship looked to have progressed.

“Get Draco, we will need him here for this as well.” Harry instructed.

Lucius nodded and left.

Once Draco arrived with his father Harry continued his speech.

“Draco, I need you to work with me when we get back to Hogwarts. We have to find a way to get everyone in silently. The old man has plans to try to reveal Voldemort to the papers and we need to silence him once and for all. I also overheard him with Remus Lupin, they are going to try to manipulate events at school to slowly release my powers and have me as a pawn in their plans. There was a mention of a blood quill, encouraging Ginny Weasley to pursue her interest in me…” 

This earned an almost feral growl from Voldemort, whose arms tightened their hold. Harry paused and looked up at Voldemort, he placed a single hand on the man’s cheek and said only one word that diffused the older man. “Mine.” The older man’s eyes melted and he gave a nod.

Harry looked back at the group, some of them were fidgeting nervously, he ignored them and continued, “They also mentioned the need to train me on the resistance to the cruciatus. I already know that two powers have been released in a fashion to the events he is trying to manipulate. This last one, evidently needs to be brought about by intense pain, I need a volunteer.”

Voldemort tightened his hold again, “You don’t need a spell for this.” 

  
Harry looked at him quizzically. He saw truth and only truth in the man’s eyes. “Then you are my volunteer.” Harry declared.


	8. Your heart is as black as night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Your Heart is As Black As Night” by Melody Grant and “Dark Wings, Dark Words” by Ramin Djawandi (Game of Thrones Soundtrack)

After the meeting, Voldemort took Harry’s hand and led him to his own bedroom. Harry’s body was tight with anticipation, he knew pain was involved, but not sure what that entailed. He would soon find out as Voldemort motioned for the bed. Harry sat down.

“From what we gathered in the memories, we found that you were conceived using an old blood fertility potion. This allowed you to possess parts of Severus and Lucius. This is where the nice ends. The spells used during your birth were darker than anything I had ever come across in my life before you. The first was a blood ritual to bind you to me. I think Dumbledore wanted to make you into a sacrificial lamb. Meaning whatever he had planned, you would die if you killed me. The second was a spell to fill you with the elements of fire, ice and darkness. These are the powers that you had bound by the third ritual. Pleasure to release the fire, blood to release the ice and pain to release the darkness. As you have found, it takes very little to unlock them, but so far, you have been the one to deliver the method of the release, no one else. That would be why the darkness has not yet been released because of what pain others have caused you.” Voldemort took a deep breath.

“Then why has it not released when I gave myself pain for the blood,” Harry asked.

“Because it is not you that has to receive the pain, but you that has to give it. Intentionally and at the right time.” Voldemort’s eyes flashed as he stated the last part. “You felt something before each time, a need, correct?” 

Harry nodded.

“Then you wait until you feel that need, and then, you will come to see me. Together Harry, we do this together.” Voldemort stated, watching the fading blue eyes. The features were slowly fading back to the Harry Dumbledore created.

Voldemort waved his hand and a small chest at the end of his bed opened. Harry looked in and images of what he wanted to do with the items assaulted him. He had no sexual experience, but he started imagining things with some of the items, he could use these on Voldemort… When they were ready. He shuddered with the image of whipping Voldemort’s back with the small leather whip contained within that box. His body tightened even more.

He turned back and licked his suddenly dry lips. Voldemort’s eyes dipped to the action as a small groan left him. Harry smiled, then sighed.

“I have to go now.” Harry whispered. 

He did not want to leave, he wanted to stay. Unfortunately, reality pulled at him.

“Go… I’ll be here. We extricated a few of my followers from Azkaban. With our plans in place, your knowledge of the school, we can do this. Your vision can be realized once we get the old man out of the way.” Voldemort said with a smile.

Harry stood not wanting to leave. He stared at Voldemort, he longed to reach out and touch more than the man’s face. He wanted so much more. 

“What are we?” Harry asked softly, letting his hand reach to feather touches over Voldemort’s face.

“I am yours, Harry, for whatever you need. Friend, lover, servant, confidant whatever you need. I gave you my life.” Voldemort sighed into the touch.

“What if I want it all?” Harry whispered closing the distance between them. He pressed his body hard into the older man. Let his lips whisper his words over Voldemort’s lips.

“Done,” Voldemort replied before claiming Harry’s mouth in a demanding kiss.


	9. Lay me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Lay Me Down” by Sam Smith

Harry let his hand trail down Voldemort’s arm. He groaned his frustration into the kiss. He wanted the shirt gone, but he did not want to stop kissing this man. His hand sizzled and he was touching skin, hot and soft. Harry broke away feathering more kisses on the older man’s throat. The taste was salty yet spicy. He licked a line from Voldemort’s collarbone up to the older man’s ear. 

Voldemort gripped Harry to him tighter and maneuvered them towards the bed. He fell backward letting Harry topple over him. Pleasure shot through him as the younger man’s groin connected with his own. Harry’s hands went to the brown silk he loved to grip. Harry gripped Voldemort’s hair tighter as he slanted his mouth harder, pushing his body to mirror his mouth and ground down on top of the older man. They both reveled in the delicious friction. Harry’s lifted his legs to scramble higher onto the bed to get a better position.

Voldemort pushed Harry up breaking the kiss, only to pull off Harry’s shirt. They both hissed in pleasure when their naked chests collided. The heat between them was intense. The feeling of their bodies together was so strong it overwhelmed them both.

Voldemort was getting drunk on his lover’s kisses. His body was already nearing the edge of his control. With every deliberate thrust, they groaned in unison. Harry’s hips were rolling in a sweet rhythm that was driving him mad. His world narrowed down to Harry’s touch, Harry’s kiss, Harry’s voice, and Harry’s scent. All of it was sending his body into overdrive. Sparks were lit with every touch, breath was coming in gasps and hitches because he couldn’t breathe with each new exposure of skin that was covered with Harry’s hot mouth. 

Harry was swimming in a sea of pleasure, tasting the skin of his lover was addicting and he could not get enough. He kept grinding his hips down, his erection needing more and faster contact. He was reaching for something just out of reach. He felt like he needed to crawl inside his lover, that he couldn’t get close enough. And when his lover pushed him up, the hand branded fire across his chest. The position was perfect and made it so he could ride their erections tighter, he growled out his pleasure throwing his head back and keening. Voldemort’s hands were branding the skin on his back and chest. He was flying higher than he had ever flown.

Harry was riding him hard and he knew he was close. Just watching the abandon on Harry’s face was exquisite torture to his body. He leaned forward as Harry ground down against him and bit down on Harry’s shoulder tasting his lover’s skin. Harry’s cry of release was his undoing. Heat rushed over his body like a sudden flash of lightning. He was sure he would find scorch marks around them for how heated they had become. He brought Harry down onto the bed with him as they panted in their bliss. 

Voldemort reached for his wand to clean them. It took them a few minutes to gather themselves until they could just lay there and hold onto each other.

Harry pushed up and looked at the face of his lover. His heart clenched knowing he had to leave this man for a while. He did not want to leave. Tears burned his eyes as he let all his emotions finally overwhelm him. He felt the soft touch of his lover’s fingers wipe them away.

“I want to stay with you. I want to lay with you all night.” Harry’s voice wavered under the emotions swirling within him.

“Shhh… I will see you soon. Severus has floo access here, just let him know. I will be here.” Voldemort whispered.

Harry moved to stand. But turned to cup his lover’s face and placed a quick kiss on soft lips. It took everything within him to pull away. It felt like he was wrenching his heart in half.

“I’ll see you soon, love,” Harry whispered before he left.

Voldemort stood frozen watching Harry floo back to the Order’s headquarters. Harry’s parting words whispering over and over in his head and wrapping around his heart. This was love.


	10. In my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “In My Veins” by Andrew Belle and “Statues” by Alexandre Desplat (Deathly Hallows Soundtrack)
> 
> This is another interlude before the storm. The next two chapters are very dark, you have been warned to prepare to hate Dumbles more than any version of Voldemort in any story I have read in the books or on any other fanfic site, after that... REVENGE MUHAHAHA

Harry walked the stone halls looking for the one room that would help him get what he needed. Once he found what he needed, he opened the door and waited for Draco. He looked in the darkness of the room and looked at the trinkets and items in the room. He picked up a few items and put them down. So many things in here, one book was particularly interesting to him. Advanced Potions. Harry flipped through it and smiled thinking how his father would like the ingenuity of the author of the notes in the book. It wasn’t what he was here for, but he could make use of it. Interesting that the student who owned it called himself the Half-blood prince. Harry smiled to himself, the only prince he knew was his own personal Dark prince. 

He heard the door open softly and went to greet Draco. Draco showed him the Vanishing Cabinet and instructed him on how it would work. Harry smiled, this was perfect. Harry discussed the details and what the Headmaster currently had him doing. He would let Draco know the right time and would have Voldemort signal the others.

“I know what my father told me about what happened to him and Uncle Severus, but I’m curious.” Draco started, wondering if asking Harry about Voldemort was good or bad so he hesitated.

Harry looked up at Draco and just quirked an eyebrow then asked: “About what?”

Draco shifted nervously, “nevermind.” He couldn’t do it. He was confused, so much of what he had been told growing up was what his father taught him about bloodlines and such, only briefly had his father mentioned the Dark Lord and it was with fear.

Harry saw the nervousness in his brother and put a calming hand on the blond’s shoulder. 

“Ask whatever it is.”

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, “How did you meet.. No.. I mean.. Well, you and Voldemort, what happened?”

Harry smiled, “That’s it? That’s my favorite story to hear. But he tells it so much better than I could. When he came that day, you know the one where everyone thinks I killed him and survived the killing curse?” 

Draco nodded and listened intently as Harry continued.

“Well, he did come to kill me, but he didn’t try. I mean, see I told you I was pants at this. Well, he killed who he thought was my mum and dad, only he saw into her mind and found out they weren’t my parents. He was disgusted and killed Lily, but when he looked at me, he couldn’t.” Harry smiled then, "We connected somehow that day, and through that connection part of him became a part of me. He said he gave everything up to me that day. I have been trying to get to him and be with him since I met him in my first year. There is just something about him that feels right.”

Draco stared at Harry then, “So you were with him as a kid?”   
  


“Not in that sense. I felt drawn to him, needed him even. It was a comfort and truth that I sought from him. But he is more than that to me, I feel us grow each time I am with him, it's much more now than it ever was. I love him, don’t say anything because I have not told him yet.” Harry said adamantly.

“I won’t. I just, well with what I heard about him, It was kind of scary really.” Draco said quietly.

“In that night, he confessed everything, and in that night somehow someway he changed. He changed for me. He is mine now, and no one can judge his past but me unless they want to deal with me.” Harry said eyes filled with fire.

“No, worries Harry, just curious is all.” Draco placated.

“In some way, whatever the Headmaster did to bind us, worked against the old man’s plans. That binding is what allowed that day to happen. I feel him in me, that day, the evil that was in him changed. I am now sure how, but I did that. He is still himself, but I gave him what he did not have in his life. Emotions beyond the dark, a balance if you would. He gave those back to me when I needed it the most.” Harry continued a little less intense than before.

Harry nodded and patted Draco’s shoulder and moved toward the door. They both left separately to their dorms. Unfortunately, Harry had “lessons” with the headmaster. Tonight was tougher than normal to deal with the old man. Keeping his cool this evening was harder due to the topic of discussion… His parents ‘love’ and how the Dark Lord could never understand that power.

“Sir, I have a question,” Harry asked, trying to look as innocent and trusting as possible.

“Yes, Harry what is it?” Dumbledore looked like he was trying hard not to patronize.

“If love is so all-powerful and everything, how come you don't have a love of your own?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore blinked and looked stunned for a very long moment then something icy passed over the once twinkling eyes.

“I might remind you, Harry, I have lived a very long time, and have had much love in my life. It survives even after betrayal and drives the penance of this world.” There was history hidden in that statement, Harry could feel it.

Harry learned that night that there are two faces to love, the inherently good kind and the love turned obsession that is evil. Harry may have anger and darkness. Voldemort may never have experienced love until now, but Albus was rotted away with an obsessive love. There was something more to the old man’s plans than just getting rid of the Dark Lord, something more urgent Harry could feel it. Albus was consumed with something darker and more malevolent.

Defending Voldemort to Draco made Harry think. As he walked down the heavy dark corridors. Harry thought about what the Dark Lord was to him now. Voldemort was his lover, his friend and his home. He felt it when they were together. There was nothing evil or wrong about the love he felt for the man. Before he had met Harry, evil flowed in the man’s veins, there was no remorse. Voldemort had shared that with Harry, he shared his hollow and dark memories. He shared his past vision of the world, his excessive and eccentric ways. The pull to the dark arts was to fill a void that he felt. 

Everything changed that day. Harry could feel who the man was now, compared to the stories he had heard. He knew some were lies, but not the majority. It wasn’t the world’s to judge. Voldemort was his on a level that he could not explain. It may have been magic that bound them, but the bond was elemental. Harry could not feel how deep they ran in each other’s veins, because it was immeasurable. The man was tattooed onto his soul and Harry was not complaining. Nobody is perfect, everyone needs forgiveness. He would be that, stand between the world’s condemnation and his love.

Harry hadn't really told the man yet, but he loved him. He could feel no evil in it. He had a good obsession though. He was obsessed with the way the man tasted, the way he smelled, that was his obsession. Harry wanted to do more, to learn more and find new heights to their desire. Though he knew somethings would have to wait. Their love was building slowly and definitely not the rotting festering obsession that permeated the headmaster.

Harry passed Professor Trelawney in the hall and nodded to the odd lady. She turned to him, “Harry dear… Poor dear, your aura is so dim… I feel…” She shuddered and stumbled, Harry stretched a hand to keep her from tripping. Harry was pushed back immediately by the force of visions he got off her. He turned and ran towards the dungeons stomach rebelling at the scenes that played in his head. 


	11. Until we Go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Until We Go Down” by Ruelle and “Courtyard Apocalypse” by Alexandre Desplat (DH soundtrack). Another off course AU portion, this chapter assumes the “Prophecy” was first spoken mid 70’s with an ambiguous reference to the year the child would be born. This chapter is short… I tried, but it just wouldn’t grow. It says enough.

Harry reached the dungeons and pounded on Severus’ door. He was panting, his head was swimming with visions and he wanted to puke. His stomach lurched powerfully and his meal was releasing just as Severus opened the door to his office. He heaved, acid from his stomach bubbling into his mouth acrid and painful.

Severus was surprised to see Harry there at that time of night. His anxiety ramped up as he watched his son heave so violently that his whole body was almost coming up off the floor. He waited until the heaves subsided a little and patted Harry’s back until the heaving stopped. He banished the mess and smell. He brought his son into the office and set the boy down on the couch. He knelt to try and get a look to hopefully figure out what was wrong with Harry.

“Harry… What is it?” Severus asked concern etched over his features.

Harry’s eyes looked so lost before he flung himself at his father and cried.

Severus held Harry and let the boy weep. Harry’s body was shaking and when he pressed a hand to Harry’s skin it felt cold and clammy. He was beginning to worry now. It was a few minutes until Harry started to calm down.

Harry pulled back and looked at Severus with such torture staring back out at him.

“I wasn’t the first…” Harry choked out… “I was the last.” 

Severus looked confused. He had no clue what Harry was talking about but he did not interrupt.

“I touched Trelawny on the way down here to keep her from falling when she tripped… Merlin, she was there for each one. Seven of us.” Harry cried he knew he wasn’t explaining it well enough.

“Harry… let me get you something to help.” Severus stood and went to his cabinet and pulled out a calming draught. Evidently Harry had seen something disturbing… but what could disturb his son this much?

Harry took it and waited for its effects to start helping his whirling mind and overwhelming sickness. He took deep breaths and finally his stomach settled and the calm swept over him. He sighed.

“I’ll start from the first that I could piece together from the visions. Albus enlisted Professor Trelawney, I am not sure why, but he did, to help him create a child to combat the Dark Lord. She was unaware of her prediction, but he knew he could control her completely, at least that is my assumption. But his first attempt was with a wizarding couple that ended in the death of the child and the mother, it was a bloodbath.” Harry recounted, he felt detached so he went on, “They tried three more times with male/female couples, each time the child would explode within the woman before they could get it out of her. They moved on to a lesbian couple next, both women were pregnant at the same time with the same results… I was the last. Well, sort of..” Harry choked on this part the calming draught not helping in this last instance. “I had a sister… the baby died inside Lucius... But did not explode… they cut it out and fixed him. He was unconscious the whole time, unlike you. “ Harry started hyperventilating then and then dry heaving once again.

Severus stared, dumbfounded. “Bastard,” Severus whispered as he gathered Harry into his arms.


	12. War of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “War of Hearts” by Ruelle and “Lily’s Theme” by Alexandre Desplat (DH Soundtrack)

Harry and Severus had taken that weekend to process everything that Harry had found out. Harry took a potion to become ill just to stay away from classes and the headmaster for about a week after that. He also needed dreamless sleep, because his nightmares were relentless without it. He gave Severus a copy of the memory of their conversation and bade him tell Voldemort. He could not face his lover right now. So much inside of him was raging and breaking and falling. He was a weapon designed to kill Voldemort… He was afraid that if he let the other power out that he would not be himself… He was afraid he would kill the man he loved. No one knew what he would be capable of. No one, not even the insane headmaster.

When he looked in the mirror he saw the mask of a monster. The images of the blood and bodies from the visions plagued his mind at night. Nothing, not even when Voldemort shared his memories with Harry, had touched him so badly. In his mind, once he had confessed, Voldemort was reborn. Now Harry felt the blood was on his hands, he felt unworthy, dirty and revolting. Silencing charms were on his bed so others would not hear the screams that shook him at night. Again he was really the boy-who-lived. That title was bought in the blood of innocents. He could barely face Severus anymore knowing what had happened.

His own fathers had been forced to carry, they had been brutalized and there had been so much blood. He couldn’t face them, the monster that he was had no true family. Family was built on love, he had not been wanted, only needed for the plans of an evil sadistic bastard. He stared at his hands and the face in the mirror more than he should, many times he had to vomit because of what he saw.

Harry withdrew so much that even Severus got worried. Harry no longer visited and became stoic as a statue within the classes. He talked to no one, acknowledged no one else. Even the headmaster was beginning to notice Harry’s withdrawn state. Severus told the old man it was only a phase because of a girl. The Headmaster seemed appeased... for now. Severus knew it would not be long before the Headmaster would take things into his own hands.

Voldemort was even more worried than usual. Something that made the man worrisome to his followers. An agitated Dark Lord was something they feared. It was late into the fall that Voldemort, Lucius, Draco and Severus finally staged an intervention. 

Harry felt hollow inside, he tried to forget his love, tried to push the pain of separation away. The more he fought the need to run to Voldemort, the more he felt the pain of the separation. He could barely look at food, and sleep only held more nightmares. He had been casting glamors and using potions that he ordered, in order to appear normal. He was failing and hoped that soon he would fall into nothingness and just forget the monster inside. He looked longingly at the knives at dinner, he wished for accidents that could take him out of the equation. He wanted to slip away so the monster inside would die. He planned to do something soon… 

It was late on a Friday before the Christmas holidays that Draco finally got the chance to send Harry into a spell induced sleep so that they could get him back to the manor. Harry had been out of bed and heading up towards the Astronomy tower. Draco was surprised the normally alert Harry did not detect him before he cast. He had a sneaking suspicion that if they had waited any longer, they would have been too late. Draco quietly made his way up to the seventh floor. Draco used the Vanishing cabinet in the room of requirements to transport Harry.

Voldemort wanted this to go as well as possible and prepared everything as best as he could. He had Harry in his arms lying on a bed. He canceled all spells on Harry and was shocked to see just how much Harry had suffered. The face was sallow, his eyes darkened around the edges and lines creased his lovely face. He sighed and shifted Harry as best as he could.

Lucius and Severus sat on two armchairs next to the bed. Voldemort erected a forcefield around the bed to protect the two men from any backlash. He trusted his connection with Harry to protect himself. He stroked Harry’s face softly, he had missed this man so much. Even in sleep, he could see the demons plaguing Harry. He too had felt the urgency consuming Harry. As much as Harry had tried to keep him out, he was just as much a part of Harry as the boy was to him. He needed Harry to see, to understand how much they all needed him. He needed Harry more than he needed air to breathe or blood in his veins. He whispered the spell to awaken Harry from sleep.

Harry was disoriented, inside he had felt so hollow over the last few months. He shuddered feeling the arms around him and then stiffened as he caught the scent of his beloved. He shut his eyes willing calm to overtake him, he could not put his love at risk from the monster he had become.


	13. I won’t give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “I won’t give up” by Jason Mraz and “In Noctem” by Nicholas Hooper (HBP soundtrack)

“Harry.” Voldemort’s voice flowed over him. He refused to look up, he couldn’t

Voldemort felt the tension in Harry and noticed the stubborn set of Harry’s shoulders. He guided Harry’s eyes to his. He saw such self-loathing and fear in those eyes. It knocked him sideways. So deep was their connection that he shook at the intensity of Harry’s feelings. They should have gotten to him sooner. Harry was giving up.

“Harry…” Voldemort’s voice broke. He could feel the impressions from within Harry but nothing he sent back seemed to touch his young man. So he did the only thing he could to get Harry’s attention… He kissed him.

Harry saw Voldemort leaning into him, he was so scared. Scared to go on, scared to even let his love touch him. But he couldn’t resist the pull and then need that lashed through him. The time apart made him powerless to the pull between them. They met in the middle with Harry surging forward the last few centimeters. They met in a flurry of heat and need. Harry did not realize how much he needed this until the life and fire coursed through his veins at the touch of lips. When he gasped and Voldemort surged in, it was like life poured into him. Their tongues dueled and fed one another. He could do nothing but hold on through the onslaught and tsunami of pleasure that crashed over him. 

It was more than pleasure, it was a gift. The kiss brought with it a fullness of love and life. Magic surrounded them filling Harry’s starving body. A daze of lights swirled around the pair as they kissed. Part of Harry drank from the soul of Voldemort, matching the intensity with power. Months of agonizing swept away in the moment. The power grew, expanded and filled Harry without draining either man. He could think of nothing but slipping his hands into Voldemort’s hair and holding the man to him as he drank in each moan and gasp and plundered the man’s mouth in return. He felt arms surround him in a tight embrace and when his lip was bit he saw stars as his body careened over the edge of bliss. 

Voldemort felt the tension leave Harry’s body and it sagged against his own. Relief and unresolved pleasure coursed through him as he pulled away. He stared at the transformation before him, the once sallow face was full. It was as if Harry’s soul needed his as much as he needed Harry’s

“Talk to us… We can’t help if you don’t. I need to help, I need you Harry.” Voldemort whispered against swollen lips.

“Us?” Harry murmured. He was still dazed with the tender waves of bliss still coursing through him.

“Us.” Lucius and Severus said in unison from somewhere behind Harry. 

Lucius tried to hold back a smile as he watched his son blush fully scarlet. He and Severus had looked away as their Lord got Harry’s attention. The point was that Harry seemed at least a little willing to talk at the moment.

Voldemort shifted them on the bed, holding Harry tightly and close. Harry felt safe at that moment, but still, his thoughts drifted back to why he had stayed away.

“I was created by a monster, to be a monster. I don’t know what the last power will do to me. I don’t even know if you all are safe once that happens. I was born to kill the one person I love more than anything in this world. I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry whispered looking back into Voldemort’s eyes. He needed to protect the man from whatever he would become. If that meant leaving and giving up he would do anything.

Voldemort saw the defeat in Harry’s eyes and it would have brought him to his knees again if he had been standing.

“Harry, I gave you my life from the day we met. I can feel that no matter what happens after you release your other power, nothing will happen that you don’t choose. I won’t let you go off to deal with this on your own… I am by your side no matter what. I am in you as you are in me. I am tough enough to survive this with you. We are worth trying for.” Voldemort said as his hands caressed soothing patterns into Harry’s skin.

“We will support you and help you every way we can. We know things will not be easy, but nothing can be accomplished well if you try to do it alone.” Severus said.

Harry looked back at both of his fathers.

“How can you even want to look at me… I was forced on you, you could have died!” Harry nearly screamed in his frustration.

“Harry!” Lucius stood as he said his son’s name in his most intimidating tone.

Harry froze and looked up.

Lucius softened a bit the spoke more softly, “Yes it was forced, Yes an insane madman concocted viscous ways to bring you about, and Yes we don’t have the best relationships to start with. But we all, and I do mean all of us love you. Severus and I accept you as our son, we love you as our son. We want to create that with you. Draco adores that you are his brother, and Narcissa wants to know you too… You are still family… no matter the past or the purpose.”

“We won’t give up on you, don’t give up on us,” Voldemort whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry turned to look into the dark fathomless eyes of his lover. He was searching for truth, searching for everything. He found it. Harry smiled for the first time in months. Hope welled up within him. He looked at Lucius and saw only truth. His gaze shifted to Severus and saw the same mirrored in dark eyes. He looked at his lover and saw the smile on the man’s face. Love so strong bloomed up and burst out with his smile. Harry’s green-eyed facade fell and they were all blinding by the stunning beauty of a smile that lit sky blue eyes.


	14. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Clarity” by Zed

After both his fathers left, Harry was left alone with Voldemort. He was comfortable in the arms that held him. It was home and he needed that right now.

“I missed you,” Harry whispered.

“And I you, love,” Voldemort replied.

Harry’s breath hitched at the words. He turned his head to drown in those dark endless eyes.

“Yes, Harry, I love you,” Voldemort whispered and leaned down for a sweet tender kiss. He was satisfied with sweet tender kisses and whatever else they did. So much love flowed through them that even just being in Harry’s presence was enough for him. 

It was hours later that Harry felt that familiar nudging in his gut. He was afraid of it this time. He was afraid he would hurt his lover. The last power called for pain.

Harry stood and started pacing the room his anxiety creeping upon him in the moment. His mind screaming ‘MONSTER!’

“Harry?” Voldemort looked up at Harry worried.

“It’s time,” Harry stated with defeat.

Voldemort smiled and stood. He walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear. 

“Tonight and any night you wish.” Voldemort hissed into Harry’s ear.

Harry shivered and turned to look at his lover in confusion. The dark eyes were filled with lust and a need Harry had not seen before.

“I don’t know what to do,” Harry said reluctantly.

“Like before let your instincts guide you. I promise you won’t break me.” Voldemort said in Harry’s ear.

That was the spark that ignited the fire of Harry’s magic. Instinct took over in an instant.

“Don’t be so sure, pet.” Harry’s voice dropped about two octaves to a low baritone.

Voldemort shivered when Harry’s tone changed, he could feel something new come into play and waited. The air shifted in the room and magic seemed to spike around him, an almost electric current ran through his body.

“Strip.” Harry commanded.

Voldemort did as he was bid, clothing littered the floor and he waited, knowing more was coming, his cock was fully erect now.

Harry stepped forward examining his lover’s body with interest. A leather glove seemed to materialize over one of his hands as he trailed his fingers over his lover’s chest. The skin was warm, firm and taut. Voldemort was smooth, pale, with a broad chest. Muscles were not bulky, but lean and tempting.

Harry turned to view the delicious scene of the backside and let his hand skim Voldemort’s back, licking his lips as the muscles flexed and bunched under his hand. When his hand landed on the rounding of one arse cheek he reared back and slapped it. The blossoming handprint sent electric sensations down his body to his cock.

Harry moved his lover, quietly towards one of the bedposts and reached into the small box and found leather straps that he secured to Voldemort’s wrists. Then he moved his lover’s arms up and over Voldemort’s head and secured them to the bedpost. He stood back looking at the delicious amount of pale unmarred skin before him.

“I want to put my marks on you… Make you scream. I will whip you until you can’t feel anything but me. I will break you… then… and only then.” Harry moved closer to Voldemort’s ear, “at my command will you experience bliss as you have never known it.”

“YES…” Voldemort hissed out. He was already fighting wanting to cum on the spot. Harry’s voice and soft touches poured through his body like lava. The anticipation alone would do him in.

Harry noted the delicious tremble in his lover’s body, he reached further into the box by the bed and pulled out a metal ring and reached around, and slid it lower onto his lover’s leaking cock.

He ran his gloved and ungloved hands over the flawless back and further down caressing lean almost hairless legs. Bending over he found the whip he had seen months ago. He moved around to Voldemort’s face and maneuvered it so he could crash their mouths together in a fiercely dominating kiss. He took every whimper into his mouth. He pulled away harshly.

“Lick it,” Harry commanded as he pushed the handle of the whip to Voldemort’s lips. He watched hungrily as his lover’s tongue came out to trace the handle before taking the tip into his mouth. Harry leaned in to let his tongue swipe in time with his lovers, barely touching his lovers but letting them taste the bitter leather together. Harry pulled it back and gripped the spit slicked handle in his gloved hand. He mapped out his target areas and let the whip fly. 

His mark landed first on one shoulder blade with only a little force, enough to evoke a sting. The next shoulder blade was equally marked. With each strike, Harry felt something inside him slowly leak out. It wasn’t a breaking or instant freeing, this was slow and tenuous. His need for more strength behind the strokes grew with the release of more magic.

The first few strikes made Voldemort jump at the contact. He relished the sting. Each stroke more powerful than the last, building up to a crescendo of bliss. Voldemort was crying out as Harry reached the 15th stroke. Tears were flowing from his eyes, his cock was straining, he would have cum already if he was not restrained. The pain was perfect, slow and rising in intensity. He felt a cool hand slowly caress his back easing some of the sting and burn. The cold against fire was exquisite. Intoxicating, he wanted to both push into the touch and curl away.

“Please, I need more.” Voldemort pleaded.

A jolting firebolt of pain laced through his legs and his body was stunned. Another lash and it was blinding. Tears spilled copiously from his eyes, yet he still needed more, if Harry was to bring him to the brink, there needed to be so much more. No one had ever gotten him to the brink before, they all crumbled before he could fly. And then he felt his body get turned and his chest felt like it was about to split open with the first crack of the whip and he didn’t catch the whimper that escaped his lips. Another, lower on his stomach, mere centimeters from his erection that was leaking copious amounts of fluid. He saw white with the last lash, almost there. Then it came a surprise, somehow both nipples were whipped with the same intensity as his arse, his mind broke free then, soft and hazy, the pain was the full pleasure.

“Open your eyes.” Harry’s velvet baritone sounded over him and he opened his eyes. His lover in all his heavenly beauty was kneeling before him. It felt all wrong yet so sinfully right.

Harry’s ice blue gaze caught his as that beautiful mouth plunged down on him, and everything flew out of his mind. The pain, the magic, the world, reality. There was only Harry and his hot mouth. The tongue was tentative but so good as it dipped in his slit and ate his essence. There was no air, he was heaving, unable to break from the sight of Harry laving his cock, Harry suckling him like he was a delicacy. Harry sucking him in and then wrapping that gloved hand over the length of him. A whispered word, an open mouth and Voldemort was screaming Harry’s name as his release poured out. His eyes rolled back taking with it his last image of Harry swallowing every drop.


	15. Who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Who We Are” by Tristan Prettyman and “Crystallize” by Lindsey Stirling.

Harry rubbed in a healing salve into each mark. They were angry and red. He wanted to cringe, but seeing his love in such ecstasy, made him rethink his initial reaction. The power he felt as he administered the lashes was intoxicating. This new power flowed freely within him. They melded together, the fire, ice, and darkness. Yet he still felt like himself, but more. He kissed each lash before he applied the salve.

When he rolled his lover over, he met the dark eyes so full of love.

  
“Come here.” Voldemort gasped out to him.

Harry moved closer and sighed as he felt himself pulled into the sweetest kiss.

“Why salve, when you could just wave your wand?” Voldemort asked.

“I already used my wand to remove your pain, but your marks, I want to look at and touch,” Harry said with a hint of possessiveness. He loved looking at them, touching them and knowing that they were his marks, this body belonged to him. It was an almost primal possessiveness. 

Voldemort nodded he would wear the marks proudly… they were beautiful, they were Harry imprinted on him. He melted under the possessive gaze and gentle touches. No one had ever broken him like his Harry. He was awed by such raw talent. No one had ever taken such care afterward either. He reveled in the beauty of the moment.

Harry put the finishing touches of the salve on Voldemort’s chest. “Mine,” he growled before taking his lover’s mouth in a fiery kiss.

“Yours. Always yours.” Voldemort whispered when they pulled apart.

Harry climbed onto the bed and let his lover pull him into his arms. He still had his pants on, but he was content to lay against Voldemort and just listen as the heartbeat lulled him into a sound sleep. He did not need sexual release in that moment, he needed the magical and soul healing release that being with Voldemort offered. They would explore this more as time allowed.

The next morning Harry found his fathers in the breakfast room. Each stood as he entered and he went to each and hugged them tightly. He savored the comfort each offered individually. Lucius was firm, yet soft when needed. Severus was hard and yet empathetic in ways Lucius could never be.

“We can’t change who we are, but we can change what we do. I will not let the old bastard win. We will take him out as soon and I find a firm date where I can be with him alone. He will not live through his next lesson with me.” Harry was adamant. The darkness in him swirled violently.

Both Lucius and Severus were awed by the sheer power emanating from Harry in that moment. They would follow their son to the grave if asked of them. Pride welled up in each man for the son that stood before them.

“What of after?” Voldemort asked coming up behind Harry and letting his arms circle the man’s waist.

Severus was startled by the stripes across Voldemort’s arms. He remembered the conversation months ago about the pain needed, but to see the angry red marks on his Lord made him shiver slightly when he thought about what that meant. He watched the older man’s eyes as they looked down at Harry. There was love there in that look, Harry had brought love to the Dark Lord. Now he understood that there really was no going back to the way things were.

Harry pondered Voldemort’s question for a moment. What did he want? Did he want to rule the wizarding world? He could, he knew that now. The power within him swirled and he felt like so much more than what he ever could be without it. Did he want to let others make the decisions that affected so many lives? So many people now in power did not deserve the power, and so may have suffered needlessly because of it. “We already have a few well-placed people within the Ministry, I say we take it. But not openly,” Harry turned in his lover’s arms, “what better way to effect change than change the government but not have anyone see who is changing things. A hidden head of the snake. Let them think they govern themselves.”

Voldemort placed a kiss on Harry’s lips, “Whatever you want, my love.”

Harry’s eyes misted, “I love you.”

“And I, you,” Voldemort replied. He was bending down to kiss his Harry when a throat cleared.

Both looked over at Lucius and Severus. They looked aghast.

“What? It’s not like you two don’t kiss.” Harry snapped.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other and smirked.

“Harry it’s not that. We just see you differently now, you are our son. So yes, it rubs the wrong way.” Severus interjected for them both.

Harry eyed both men who were growing on him, and a glint of mischief passed over him. 

  
Severus noted that look and was gobsmacked to watch his son pull his Lord into a heated kiss right in front of them as if they were not even there. The room flushed as a heated wind rushed around them. Love would not change who they were, but it would make the journey worthwhile.


	16. It Ends tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - inspired by “It Ends Tonight” by All American Rejects

Harry knew tonight was the night he was to finally have his moment. He was to meet the headmaster for another “lesson”. He had spent the week showing the school a more ‘normal’ Harry. Dumbledore had contacted the boy about continuing his lessons that night. Draco was in the room getting everyone ready. Harry did not know what the headmaster would pull so he wanted to ensure that the old man was punished and any further plans were stopped. He could not wait any longer, child or not the wizarding world would finally reap the sins of the Headmaster.

He let his hands run over the cold stone of the hall as he made his way to the Headmaster’s office. The castle seemed to breathe with Harry’s every step. He felt relief wash through him at what tonight would bring. An end to evil and lies.

It did not bother him in the least when Trelawney and McGonagall were also in the Headmaster’s office when he arrived. His only hitch was trying to hold back the repulse in his stomach at seeing the seer and the Headmaster together again. Inside he seethed and let his magic feed on his anger.

“Harry my boy…” Albus started, Harry hated when he was called that. “We have a little test tonight to try and help you grow.” 

Here it was, they would try to break a power free tonight… well, then he was glad tonight was the night he would reveal himself to the Headmaster. 

“Pardon, sir, I thought it was a different lesson. I did not prepare for a test.” Harry tried to act all innocent on this one.

Trelawney stood and moved to the window and her voice changed to an eerie sound. “The Dark Lord shall be revealed by his creation, when the moon has peaked. Beware hidden secrets harbor death.”

The seer shivered and then turned around and abruptly sat.

Albus stared at the woman. Harry inwardly grinned and saw a perplexed look on McGonagall’s face. Harry sent the impression of urgency to his love.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, “Should I worry about that?”

The Headmaster shook his head, “I need to check something, we need to visit the Astronomy tower. Wait here Minerva, take care of Sybil please.”

Professor McGonagall merely nodded as she stepped towards the other professor who seemed a bit out of it.

They made their way through the halls towards the tower, then up the stairs that ended up on the roof. Looking up Albus peered at the moon, he wondered what the Dark Lord created that would reveal him would it be public enough that he could force Harry’s powers out quickly to ensure the Dark Lord’s destruction? He only had a few hours, they would have to at least force the blood and pain portion of the powers. He was reaching for his wand when he heard Harry making a tsking noise behind him.

“All this time… You were wrong.” Harry said, smiling as he heard the quiet steps of his witnesses. 

  
“Excuse me, Harry?” Albus asked, unsure what the boy was going on about.

“I just got it, I understood her for the first time. It all makes sense now.” Harry said, sending the impression to hold to his lover.

“The Dark Lord will be revealed by his creation,” Harry repeated.

“I don’t know what You-know-who created, so we will have to be on the lookout,” Albus stated emphatically. Glancing up at the moon he was about to get his wand ready when he heard the boy laugh. It startled him out of his musings.

Harry threw his head back and laughed… when he was done, his eyes narrowed and he held out the palm of his hand and sent his magic out to hold Albus and he smiled when he heard the wand clatter to the floor.

“Why did you do it?” Harry stalked toward Dumbledore.

The old man stammered, “What have you done?” the ice of the Headmaster’s eyes was cold.

Harry let the feeling of power in that moment wash over him.

“Why did you create me to kill the Dark Lord?” Harry asked, pointing his wand towards his finger and pricking it... He reached out to the shivering Headmaster and drew the rune on the man’s forehead and pronounced “Truth”.

Albus screamed at the pain that sliced through him feeling as if his head was on fire. Words came unbidden to his mouth.

“No one will take his place until he returns, I will not let anyone take his place!” Albus stated. The old man’s eyes looked aghast at his revelation, then pure fear finally filtered into ice blue eyes.

“Who?” Harry spat out.

“Gellert. He’s coming back for me… and I will not suffer anyone to have power but him.” Albus cried out voice cracking as if he was trying to stop himself.

“Fool! You destroyed everyone’s lives over a prophecy of the Dark Lord… but you got the wrong one. For I am your creation Headmaster… Or should I call you a Dark Lord, for that is what you are.” Harry’s voice carried to the lower stairwell, “You created me to kill you.”

Blue eyes blazed into emerald while the truth of the situation washed over them all.

Voldemort and the rest froze in their small movements. The old man had created his own worst enemy. Harry was not meant to kill him, but to kill Albus. The Dark Lord of the prophecy was Albus Dumbledore.


	17. Up in Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Up in Flames” by Ruelle.

Harry looked at the old man… This man had destroyed his life and so many others. Yet he was oblivious to his own obsession. He let his anger for all the years, the pain and scars filter into his eyes, he let the flames flow over him.

Albus watched as red flames started to flicker from the palms of the young man. Then if he had not been bound he would have jumped when those flames roared to life and started swirling around Harry. The man’s facade fell and he could see were sky blue eyes staring back at him with such loathing.

“The power of fire Albus, you gave me that…The power of ice and darkness flow within me. All of it will be your undoing for the lies you have been telling everyone for years and years. Tonight you will be purged of your lies to yourself and the world. You will pay for what you have done. I will undo all that you have done.” Harry’s voice echoed and boomed throughout the tower.

Harry sent his beloved an impression to run fast. He waited until he received the impression of gone. He set all three powers free: fire, ice, and darkness… They flowed from him into a cyclone swirling and crashing into the walls and roof of the tower. Flames catching and burning fast, the tower going up around them. The floor crumbled below them and the walls fell to ash, the cyclone now the only thing holding Harry and the Headmaster aloft. 

Below them, the entire tower below was being consumed and turned to ash. Stone, wood and any other material did not withstand the fire. The Headmaster was screaming as he was surrounded by fire and darkness, then the pain came as the ice invaded his body. Shards of ice swirled around him then his skin was pierced by the shards, then the splintering of his body started by flames that caught to his robe. He was blinded by the darkness, pain, and screams are all that filled him as he was eaten alive from the inside and out with fire and ice battling for dominance in his body. 

Harry watched as the headmaster succumbed to the fire, and the ash was dispersed and Harry settled onto the ground.

Voldemort was the first to reach Harry, the man’s skin was still steaming when he went to him. He was stunned into immovability as he stared at Harry. He had glimpsed the face before, but now that the powers had washed away the entire facade Voldemort faced the most stunning creature alive. He could hear gasps behind him, but he wanted to be the one to hold Harry after this. Harry was almost as tall as he was now, his hair no longer a mess fell straight over his face. It was blue-black silk, and the sky blue eyes shone under the moonlight. The pale skin called to him.

Harry stood in the middle of the grounds, his body was finally his own. He could feel it. He smiled as his love approached. He noted the stunned look and turned a familiar phrase.

“Do I look that bad?” Harry asked.

Voldemort finally reached him.

“No, you are the most perfect vision in the world.” Voldemort whispered against the lips that opened in invitation to his kiss.


	18. Beyond the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Beyond the Veil” by Lindsey Stirling. The name Gervase means servant spear in Celtic. Also this grew by a few more chapters… Arggg. I was so sure it would be done by now. To my reviewers. I won't abandon any story. Sometimes with my health and life, things get in the way. Thanks for sticking with me.

Harry flowed through Hogwarts. He felt remorseful that he had destroyed a piece of the castle. But as he touched the walls there was a sense of relief that flooded into him. Maybe the castle did not mind getting rid of some dead weight. Harry stepped up to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster’s office. He touched the head and it rolled away. He led the way up until he entered the office. He found the two women still there drinking tea. Professor McGonagall got up not recognizing Harry, but she could not bring herself to even raise her wand to such as the man that was striding in. The man was imposing and magnificent, the vision of power and confidence.

Harry raised a hand with a simple, but gentle push, and sent the Gryffindor professor to sit on the couch unable to move.

When Harry reached the other woman, no mercy flowed in his veins. He reached out and grasped her neck and let the visions that had haunted him for so long flow into her. She screamed as he sent his pain into her. 

“You will suffer the consequences for your actions. Your Dark Lord has been destroyed and you, his servant will rest with him in Hell tonight.” Harry’s eyes pierced through the woman’s overly large ones as she gasped under his grip. She was raised out of her chair as her body started to fill with darkness and ice. 

Harry raised his other arm to cast a wall between him and everyone behind him. He watched impassively as the woman’s body expanded to accommodate so much ice and darkness. She screamed as her body was sent through so much pain and then her throat closed off with ice and no breath remained for her to draw. Harry smiled when he saw the understanding of her end dawn in her eyes. He did not close his eyes to the explosion that came next. Bright blue light burst from her as her face and body split apart. Blood and flesh scattered the room but did not cross the barrier he had erected. His magic burned anything that came even close to touching him.

He turned then, to the stunned faces behind him. The only one he cared about stood smiling at him. There was pure love and acceptance in those dark eyes. Justice was not pretty, but still Harry needed the reassurance.

Professor McGonagall looked from the unknown man back to several death eaters and then fell upon the visage of Tom Riddle. She gasped.

Harry snapped his head back to the Professor quickly.

“You have no power to condemn him.” Harry said raising his voice, “He is mine to forgive or condemn. You can thank your beloved Headmaster for that.” Harry strode toward the woman.    
  


The Professor reflexively put her hand to cover her throat.

“Who are you?” She squeaked out in utter fear.

“Do you not recognize me Professor?” Harry asked a sardonic smile playing at his lips.

Minerva shook her head as she stared at the beautiful and scary man in front of her.

“Earlier did you not hear the seer’s prophecy?” Harry asked.

She nodded.

“I am the creation, but the Dark Lord that Albus has been warning others about was never Voldemort.” Harry said waiting for that to sink in, when she looked more confused he walked over to her.

“Let me enlighten you.” Harry reached out to her and she found herself stretching out her arm.

Harry gripped it tightly and let the visions flow over the Professor. He saw her eyes go wide, motioned for Voldemort to bring the wastebasket and he positioned it under her. When he let go she started to convulsively vomit into the bin.

“Harry?” She whispered hoarsely.

“In the flesh,” He stated with a smile. Voldemort chuckled behind them.

“Why is he here then?” She asked motioning towards Voldemort.

“Because Albus bound us, but not to kill each other, he bound our souls. Voldemort has been protecting me and guiding me since that night so long ago,” Harry said then paused and looked up towards his lover, “and loving me the way no one else in this world or any other ever did.”

Voldemort’s eyes shined then and they smiled at one another.

“What are you going to do with me?” She asked fear tinting her voice.

“Nothing but show you truth. You did not give me any lies intentionally, you did not hurt me or those I hold dear. You will be the first to know and decide where your loyalties lay. With the old man who is now gone, or with us.” Harry stated.

She regarded them warily. “What is your plan?”

Harry laughed, “Not the plan you suppose. Voldemort does not control me, and he is not what he once was. We want to merely to prevent the wrongs done to us from happening to others. Within my power, I will fulfill that goal by any means necessary. No witch, wizard or being will be hurt, abused or manipulated for a greater good or any other plan. I seek not world dominion or pain and suffering of muggles, well maybe a few, but not all. We just want a better life for all.”

“Isn’t that what Albus wanted?” Professor McGonagall asked clearly a misunderstanding.

“That man wanted no one to have any power. He was waiting for his obsession to return to power and hoped his penance was enough to win back the man he had loved.” Harry explained.

She shook her head a moment, “His obssession?”

“Grindelwald. His last confession was he was keeping the place of power open for that man. I have memories if you need them.” Harry offered, “The old man was insane, there is no return for his obsession.”

He saw her stiffen her spine before talking, “No need, I had thought that was all behind him. I was evidently mistaken. I have no qualms with your plan. I offer my loyalty if you so desire.”

Harry smiled then took her arm and sealed her to him. She gasped and then looked at her arm, there was no mark, but she felt something inside snap into place.

“Gather the heads of house. Explain the truth. I will take care of the rest. The papers will shortly know that I am no longer Harry Potter, but Harry Malfoy. No one needs to know that Voldemort has returned. We will work that out. I will not be returning to school.” Harry took a deep breath before continuing, “But I need to ask a favor of you, your first duty as Headmistress.” 

“What is it you need?” She asked warily.

Harry looked up and held out his hand to Voldemort who moved to accept.

“Formally bond us.” Harry said with a smile. 

Voldemort stared at his Harry with surprise and his heart nearly exploded at the words spoken. He could not help the smile he returned.

“If you do not wish for them to know of his return, he needs a new name.” She offered.

Harry looked at Voldemort and waited. He knew the old name held nothing but pain.

“I will assume the name Gervase, taking on Harry’s last name of Malfoy.” Voldemort stated.

She nodded and motioned for them to hold out their hands. They grasped each other’s hands and looked into one another’s eyes as she said the ritual binding. Once the magic seeped into their hands Harry sighed and kissed his newly bonded.


	19. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Rise” by Katy Perry. It is a must listen! Here are the lyrics that inspired this chapter:  
> “I won't just survive  
> Oh, you will see me thrive  
> Can't write my story   
> I'm beyond the archetype   
> I won't just conform   
> No matter how you shake my core   
> 'Cause my roots, they run deep, oh  
> Oh, ye of so little faith   
> Don't doubt it, don't doubt it   
> Victory is in my veins   
> I know it, I know it   
> And I will not negotiate   
> I'll fight it, I'll fight it  
> I will transform”

Two men stood outside the house on number 4 Privet Drive. Hand in hand they walked towards the small house that looked like a cookie-cutter of the many of the others on the street. Harry turned towards his husband and smiled. 

“You ready?” He asked.

Voldemort merely smiled at Harry, an evil glint in the man’s dark eyes.

“I have been ready for 17 years. Happy Birthday, my love.” Voldemort whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry shivered knowing that later that night, his best present was due. He walked confidently towards the front door. Harry cast his glamor to induce his previous facade and then looked towards the end of the drive. He saw Lucius at one end, then turned to see Severus at the other. He nodded to them and they cast several spells to keep everything at number 4 Privet Drive private. Harry lifted his hand and knocked loudly.

The door opened to a tall woman who’s necked looked like it would break off as she craned her neck around the neighborhood as she saw who was at her door. Her horse face pinched into a sneer. “What do you want Freak?” She whispered.

“Thank you for inviting us in so cordially.” Harry said with an evil smile as he pushed with his power to move her, feet dragging in the hall giving Voldemort and himself access.

The woman looked fearful as she tried to grab onto something to stop her from going backward. Her shrieks just gave Harry a sweet feeling inside.

“Shut the door for me, love.” Harry said sweetly. He grinned even more when she swept her face to the other man and looked back at Harry with disgust.

Harry moved his hand and threw the woman bodily towards the couch. 

“I’ll find the whale for the reunion, sweetheart.” Voldemort’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he left to move about the house.

“You can’t do anything, no magic outside of Hogwarts, you know that! They will come and cart you off.” The woman spat at Harry.

“Shut it Petunia. I’m of age as of today, and even if I wasn’t, the Ministry serves my pleasure now.” Harry said, his smile growing with every bit of fear leaking off the woman.

“Unhand me, you have no authority here. This is my house…” Vernon was screaming before he was cut off from what Harry could hear was a rough punch to his gut. 

Harry watched as the large man was carted in the room by the scruff of his neck by his enraged lover. Harry motioned to the couch when his lover looked up at him.

The whale of a man was unceremoniously tossed next his wife.

Both muggles started yelling obscenities when Harry cut them off dramatically. Arrows of flames flew from his fingers towards their throats. The flaming arrows pierced the flesh and disappeared inside, leaving a blackened scorch mark on their throats. Pain and total abject fear permeated their faces. The stench of urine only made Harry smile wider.

Harry turned towards his lover with a bemused expression in his eyes, “Darling, I think the muggles need to be changed.”

Voldemort’s eyes lit up as he flicked his wand and the pair were clad in gaudy adult-sized diapers.

Harry swept his wand up and both squirming muggles were floating, “The wall please dear.”

Voldemort quickly vanished the front of the house. Harry levitated his shaking relatives to the front lawn. He set them down and forced them to their hands and knees.

“The lawn looks like it needs a trim, love.” Harry murmured into his lover’s ear.

The pair’s eyes widened even larger and Harry laughed. Voldemort transfigured both disgusting creatures into a pair of brown goats. He turned towards Harry… 

“Shall we ask your fathers if they would like to come and play?” Voldemort whispered.

Harry looked up towards the street and nodded, gesturing for the other two men to come forward.

“I think we need a weathered goat.” Lucius offered.

“I agree.” Harry nodded his assent.

They all watched as Lucius conjured a small rubber band and Severus raised the male goat in the air so it was hanging upside down legs extended. Lucius maneuvered the band over the balls of the goat and sent a shrinking spell on it. It did not shrink fast, but slowly. If the goat had any voice capability it would be screaming. Only the silent pain-filled eyes and open mouth indicated anything was happening. The female goat tried to squirm as a pop was heard with the sight of blood running down the male goat's legs. The male goat fainted.

Harry approached the female goat and tracing a finger around the two horns. He looked at Severus. 

“I think this one needs her demon horns removed to teach her some humility.” Harry said while smirking.

Severus moved forward, a gleaming smile on his face as his wand traced a flaming circle around the horns and he pulled. Each horn came off with a sucking sound and the wounds seeped blood until he cauterized them to stop the bleeding. The female goat’s eyes rolled back in pain.

“Put them back and wake my uncle.” Harry said as he walked back to his lover's side.

Both muggles were transfigured back and Voldemort revived Vernon.

Harry’s eyes were dark when he looked at them.

“You will not live in your plush life any longer. Our wizarding prison has a new room, just for you two. The insane there needed a new playroom, and you will be their new toys.” Harry spat at the muggles who had posed as his family for 17 years.

Harry walked forward and smiled at the abject fear in their eyes. He used his wand to mark each one on the forehead. When he stepped back he admired his handiwork. The mark spelled out “Potter Family”. He knew most of the insane at Azkaban were from the first war and the words would incite them.

“Take them.” Harry motioned towards Lucius.

“With pleasure, son.” Lucius replied with a smile on his face.

Harry watched as both of his fathers carted the two muggles away. He turned towards his husband and whispered, “Take me home.”


	20. Heathens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Inspired by “Heathens” by twenty-one pilots

Harry walked into the bright blue room and sighed as he felt arms surrounding him. He sighed into the embrace and melted against the hard body. He turned around to face his lover, raising his arms to encircle the smooth neck. Tipping his head he closed his eyes as soft lips descended on his. The fire of the kiss swept through him and he felt himself being directed towards the bed. His clothes were banished with a whispered word and he was gently laid on the bed. He looked up into the dark eyes filled with so much love.

Voldemort wanted this night to be filled with all the love Harry had ever needed. He let his hands worship perfect skin and closed his eyes as he followed his hands with his mouth. The sensations overwhelmed him as the flavor of Harry was on his tongue. He pulled a soft nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue before biting softly. Harry’s moans were soft and quiet. He wanted his treasure to feel only pleasure, no more pain or sorrow. 

Harry felt as if he was wrapped up in comfort and searing pleasure. Every caress healed his soul and every kiss mended his pain. He arched up into the heated mouth that traveled his body. He let his husband lead in this first journey. He slipped his hands into silky hair as he gasped from the sparks created by his lover’s tongue in his navel. He did not have to beg, his erection was enveloped in searing heat and he cried out. The pleasure was so beautiful. He was slowly floating on the edge of the perfect precipice. 

Voldemort took Harry into his mouth and sucked hard. He knew his lover would not last long this first time. He pulled off quickly to mummer a quick spell and then descended on the delicious member again and inserted one finger as he pulled up with tight suction drinking in the exotic flavor that burst from Harry as his name fell of those sweet lips. He licked and sucked every drop from Harry as he slid a second finger in Harry’s tight heat.

Harry felt himself go boneless after his body broke under the waves of pleasure. Those fingers were stretching him deliciously and his body tightened again as he pushed himself to gain more pressure from those fingers. Fire started to spark in random places along his skin as his lover pressed on something so exquisite inside him. He watched fascinated, but no longer fearful of hurting his love.

Voldemort was mesmerized by the sparks of flames. He let his free hand touch and smiled to find that the flames were warm but did not burn him. Inserting a third finger he bent his head to capture a flame in his mouth and groaned as a sweet cloying flavor lifted off Harry’s skin. Harry writhed beneath him as his fingers stretched and pumped in and out. He pulled his fingers free and knelt between his husband’s legs. They looked deep into each other’s eyes as he slowly entered his lover’s body.

Harry never felt one spark of pain, only pure pleasure. His skin was sensitive where his lover kissed a flame. The breaching was simply bliss. He arched up to accept the length of his lover moaning at the sensation of being filled and loved. 

They rocked together in perfect rhythm, each letting their hands hold and grip and eyes speaking for their souls. Magic sparked around them softly enhancing their pleasure and touches. Harry reached and let Voldemort pull him up so they were chest to chest, moving in tandem to one another. Their mouths met in flames, bodies undulating sensuously until their heads were thrown back in silent cries of ecstasy as they found their climax together.

Hours later Harry and Voldemort wandered into the sitting room of Malfoy manor. Severus and Lucius were holding each other on the settee, Draco sprawled out in an armchair, Narcissa sat gracefully on the larger couch flanked by a nervous-looking Ron on her left, and a frazzled Hermione on her right. Harry smiled at the gathering while leaning back against his husband’s chest. His two school friends looked out of place at the gathering. They had both apologized for believing Dumbledore, and since they were victims like him, Harry had forgiven that. He knew they were uncomfortable, but he smiled when they looked at him, he was just happy they were here.

“Happy Birthday, Harry.” His friends said. It was. The world was his oyster and pain was just a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to all comments and Kudos


End file.
